This application claims priority of Israeli application number 137759, filed on Aug. 8, 2000, which is incorporated in its entirety by reference herein.
The present invention relates to dietary control.
More particularly, the invention provides a computerized method for identifying foods about to be eaten and providing information and warnings if eating such food would violate the specific dietary restrictions applicable to the person using the method. Dietary restrictions are usually applicable to persons who need to or want to lose weight aid to patients suffering from certain illnesses. For example, obese people are limited in calorie intake, while diabetic patients need to control free sugar consumption.
Recommended calorie intake is about 70% of the basal metabolic rate, or it can be set at 25 kcal/kg of ideal boded weight, i.e. 1200-1500 calories per day. Such calorie intake is difficult to monitor, follow and maintain. Further examples of necessary dietary restraints relate to high fats for hyperlipidemic patients and to sodium for patients with hypertension.
Much effort has already been expended in developing solutions for maintaining eating restrictions as well as devices assisting shoppers to chose suitable food items regarding the food item constituents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,624 Blum et al. disclose a portable apparatus for acquiring and processing dietary information. The apparatus includes a keyboard, software, ROM and RAM memories, a clock, and a communication device, and provides instructions to the user. There is however no means of automatic food identification; the user must classify and type in this data.
The electronic calculator proposed by Duboff in U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,182 requires the user to enter a figure representing food consumed. The calculator then subtracts the entry from the daily allowance and displays the result. The obvious problem is that users need to estimate the calorie content of consumed food.
The weight loss management system disclosed by Mellinger in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,197 generates a menu tailored to a specific user. The system is in effect a software program.
Harrah proposes a combination of a guide book and a mechanical calculator in U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,588. The user registers his consumption of a food item by rotating a dial by an amount specified in the guidebook.
A more ambitious system is proposed by Kretch et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,520. A computer is coupled to an electronic scale, and input elements inform the computer what is being weighed. Software converts this information into instructions relevant to the needs of the user.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,688 Laniado proposes a system which indicates allowed time for eating. Normal eating rates are calculated from an empirical relationship for a particular individual between a change in a physiological variable and a rate and/or amount of food intake. It Is not clear how different foods aid eating interruptions are to be handled.
Ecer in U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,564 discloses a system intended to assist in diet control at the rime food items are purchased. The system uses a portable computer, a smart card and a bar code reader, and prints out a report at the conclusion of purchase. As consumers usually shop for more than one person, such system appears to be of limited application.
A cumulative total of consumed calories and other nutrients is claimed to be provided by an electronic device disclosed by Mansfield et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,735. The device includes a barcode reader for prepared packaged foods and a printed generic food barcode list provided with the device. The entered information is processed and various results displayed. Most foods being served do not have a barcode, and the continuous search through the provided list for the relevant barcode will become tiresome.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,901 Karkanen discloses several embodiments of an integrated weight loss control method. The method requires the individual to input much data, which is likely to become so tiresome that the weight-loss plan is likely to be abandoned.
It is therefore one of the objects of the present invention to obviate the disadvantages of prior art diet information systems and to provide a method and system which uses machine vision to identify foods, to calculate and monitor their caloric value, and to provide tools for adjusting food consumption according to a predetermined regimen while relieving the user of part of the task of data entry.
The present invention achieves the above objects by providing a method for providing information to a person under dietary limitations, prior and during a meal, regarding a food item positioned before said person, and making available in real time guidance messages relating thereto, said method comprising the steps:
a) providing the user with video photographic means and directing same ill the direction of food items;
b) correlating pictures obtained in step a) with electronically-stored pictures of food items for identification thereof,
c) correlating said identified food item with information stored in a data base regarding the content of the identified food regarding carbohydrates, protein, fat, amino acids and food constituents whichever is important for the person being monitored;
d) correlating information obtained in step c) with preprogrammed dietary restrictions of the person being monitored; and
e) generating a display message for the user including warnings and instructions regarding eating limitations for the photographed food item.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method wherein at least a part of the required equipment for application of said method, including a video camera, earphones, and computing means is worn on the body of the person being monitored.
In a most preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method wherein step e) is carried out at least in part by means of a two-way communication link with a remote source.
The inventor further provides a system which comprises in combination a video photographic means connected to a computer provided with a database and a display means connected to said computer.
It will thus be realized that the novel method and system of the present invention serves to increase the probability that the patient will persevere in keeping to a prescribed diet because fewer data entry tasks need be performed in the monitoring system of the present invention. The data which does need to be entered into the system program can be inputted by medical personnel before use of the system. Thus the method of the present invention may be used by persons unable to input data or use computer-like devices.